


The Wolf

by Metsudo



Series: Ragtag Series [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Creatures & Monsters, Canon-Typical Violence, Castiel Acts Like Endverse Castiel, F/M, Implied Castiel/Other(s), Light Angst, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Mild Sexual Content, Pre-Relationship, Protective Castiel, References to Drugs, Shifters, Slow Build Castiel/Dean Winchester, Winchesters are werewolves
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-01
Updated: 2018-01-01
Packaged: 2019-02-26 08:11:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13231632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Metsudo/pseuds/Metsudo
Summary: Castiel never thought that camping with his daughter will change their lifes forever. First, they get kidnapped, then a warewolf – because apperently they exist - starts to flirt with his daughter, and they end up in the middle of an old family drama… Welcome to the long story of the Winchester Family, filled with love, loss, betrayal, war… and love.





	The Wolf

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! Happy New Year Everyone! :)
> 
> This is my first attempt to write a story in AO3, and of course, I had to start with a who-knows-how-long series. But Hell, why not?! ;) It’s the first part of my „Ragtag” series, inspired by the Song ''The Wolf '' by Foxworth Hall. 
> 
> I hope you’ll like it. Comments and critics are always welcome! I’ll try to update regularly. Sorry for my English, by the way. It’s not beta’d, all of the mistakes are my own.
> 
> The first chapter is from Castiel’s POV.

Castiel remembered his father, Jimmy Novak as an avarege, boring guy who forced him to pray every day before their little family started dinner. He was strict about that one. And going to church every Sunday. His mom, Amelia had a hard time, because as a kid, Cas was bored to death during the preaching and started to look for more interesting things. Like kicking the wooden bench or folding paper airlpanes. Nothing wild. His father would reprimand him, but thats it. Jimmy was a kind man, no violance or shouting, so Cas could do pretty much everything without too much consequences. Amelia was more strict, but well, Cas was clever and had the best puppy-eyes that could even stop an army of demons (his father’s words, not his). One day, his father started to hear „voices” and thought that angels were speaking to him… Things escaleted from there and soon, it came to self-harm, like sticking his hand in a pot of boiling water… After that incident, Amelia took Cas to her mother's house and Jimmy willingly went to a clinic. His father got therapy, came home, but the problem came back, and one day, he simply disappeared. Amelia took it hard; she turned into drugs, and soon died of overdose. Cas was only 14. He spent his teenage years in Group Homes and got into a lot of trouble. Dispise his not too ideal background, he was very smart and easily got into collage. It was neat. He did wathever the hell he wanted, and happily immersed himself in "women and decadence."

Just as he finished his studies, he got a phone call from the police that his daughter (whom he’d never saw and didn’t even knew she existed) had been committed to a Behavioral Medicine Center with a diagnosis of schizophrenia, after she almost killed her stepfather… Apperently, he ended up getting a random girl pregnant and she left their baby in a hospital – with Castiel’s name and adress, which was one of the Group Homes, of course. She was adopted by an infertile couple Richard and Amy Milton. He learned that, when she’d turned 4, the Miltons had to take her to a child's psychiatrist, because she started to drew pictures of various scary looking creatures, and often became hysterical when trying to warn people about bad monsters coming to kill them. After she stabbed Richard with scissors during one of her panic attacks, she was taken to a psychiatric ward… It was the first time he saw his daughter, and something in him just cracked. Barely 6 years old, and she was already a mess. The little one visibly calmed in Castiel’s presence, so he decided to leave his formal carefree lifestyle and devoted his time and energy to help his daughter. Anna was home-schooled through her illness. They didn’t really have a choice; Anna often hid somewhere in the morning or run away from the school building. Sometimes, she throw things at Cas or broke out in tears. Cas took a different approach, and with some help, he managed to get a job as a teacher in the local school. After they survived the first few months, Anna slowly started to like school. She was still very shy and didn’t talk much, but her father’s constant presence helped greatly. She even gained a few good friends, who helped her to start high school.

It took years, but Anna finally got better.

***

Castiel sighs as he starts to pull up their home-for-a-week tent. They are currently in a rather secluded forest area in Blackwater Ridge, Colorado. Cas is still uneasy at the whole „camping in the wild” business, but humors his daughter nonetheless. He’s no stranger to sleeping in tents and such, so he’s positive they’ll be fine. And besides, Anna is so happy, she’s almost glowing. Anna still likes drawing, but now she only draws animals, mostly wolves. She became a crazy fan of wildlife. So much, that Castiel agreed to go camping with her in the summer break. And here they are. Because she wanted to see wild wolves. _Great!_

 „You know, I should look for a new job soon…”

„Why?” she asks suspiciously, while sorting out their cooking stuff.

„Well,” he starts as he pulls up the tent, already smirking  „you’re going to be in collage soon, so I’ll have to follow you to make sure you don’t do anything stupid.”

„Don’t you dare! It’s embarrassing enough to have you as my teacher, I absolutely won’t let you come after me in collage too!” she growls, but her pretty hazel eyes sparkles with mirth as she countinues „Why, you got tired of your highschool fangirls? Becky is especially smitten by you.”

This time, Cas is the one to growl. Even the name „Becky” shot a shiver down his spine, and not the sexy kind. The girl was crazy! He tried to avoide her as much as possible – proves to be hard as her homeroom teacher. She has her  sixth sense „hot-guy detector”, as she once explained it to him while rubbing herself into his side (he had to escape from her to the bathroom, damn it! The guys in the class snickered behind his back for weeks. _Stupid brats!)._ And she is Anna’s bestie, of course…  He grins, when he thinks about his daughter’s other friend, Jessica Moore. Now, she’s a real hottie. Especially in her tigh gray pajama shirt. Oh, the perks of having a daughter and her girls-night slumber parties. He chuckles and starts to hum the theme song of The Smurfs. Suddenly, hands sneak around him from behind and with a growl, Anna tiptoes and bits the back of his neck. Hard.

„Hey, no chewing your dad! I thought you grow out of that years ago!”

„You deserved it! You were fantasizing about Jess again.” Cas was about to protest, but Anna squeezed the air out of him. She was strong for a teenage girl. „I know you did, don’t deny it! She’s off limits, you hear me?”

„Why? Are you saying, she’s yours?” that earned him a kick. Cas just laughed and gently petted her hands. They stayed like that for a few minutes, with Anna nuzzling his back and Cas swaying them softly.  

„Thanks… for comming here with me… „ she murmurs into his shirt before releasing him.

„Everything for my little baby.”

She grins, and Cas watches her as she countinues her task of unpacking. He smiles as she tosses her long, dark red hair behind with a small huff. She wears her favorite frilly button-down white shirt and jeans. Her green jacket is laying somwhere, hopefully not in the car. They had to leave it behind at the motel. Their camp is deeper in the woods, so they had to climb here on foot. It’s already pretty late, so they have to double their efforts to finish up, before it gets too dark.

The next day, it was raining cats and dogs, so they spent the time inside the tent, talking and playing games. Cas glances down at the redhead laying at his side. Anna drifted off to sleep while he was reading, absently stroking her hair. He carefully maneuvers to get his phone to check the time; it’s only 10 pm. He snorts and draggs his hand down his face. He’s exhausted, but not physically. It’s been 10 years since he dropped everything and moved to that godforsaken little city at the edge of the world. After all those years, he still hates it there. Posing as a highschool teacher, playing the ever-loving daddy and pretending to be a respectable member of the community. It’s not him, it never was. It’s not like he doesn’t love Anna, shit, he probably loves her more than anything. It actually amuses him that how far he’s willing to go for her sake. It’s just… he feels suffocated. Like someone ripped his soul and teared out his wings. Like he’s slowly burning up inside. And it’s not a good feeling…

Cas growls softly as he glances at his phone. He has some missed calls and messeges, all from Fergus, or „Crowley” as he likes to call himself. Fergus MacLeod is the owner of their house, and pretty much controls everything in the town (when or how he got there, no one knows). Unfortunately, Castiel knows him VERY well. When he tried to get Anna into school and failed, Crowley visited him and offered a deal: a job as an English teacher with special privileges for Anna, in exchange for becoming the man’s bitch… And Cas took it in a heartbeat. He was always open-minded when it came to relationships. He was never attracted to Crowley (the guy annoyes the hell out of him, thank you very much), but he needed his help. And hey, he likes pleasure, so deals a deal. And besides, it’s not that bad; more like a routine, really. They meet up twice a week and screw each other in Crowley’s office, or any vacant enough place which has a flat surface…  

„Four missed calls. Really?” he huffs as he glances at his phone the third time. Being friends with benefits is fine, but lately, Crowley’s possesiveness has gone too far. And now this. Whats next, stalking? _Jesus!_

Anna, probably sensing his distress, snuggles closer, dropping a hand around his stomack. She’s almost 17, but she still clings to him like a small child. _Or more like a puppy_ , he thinks grumpily. The damn bite mark still hurts... His face soften and he gently kisses the top of her head.  It stopped raining roughly 15 minutes ago, so Cas deems the time perfect for a late night piss. He slips out of the sleeping bag and tugs his girl in, before stepping outside. The air is still humid, but he rubs his arms as goosebumps raise in his skin. It’s a bit cold, wearing only a short-sleaved shirt and his running pants, but nature is calling, so he takes a few steps to reach the closest tree. He sighs as he relieves himself. The forest is quiet, which is a bit strange, but its better than listening to crickets or shit like that all night. _Are there even any crickets here?_ Cas shrugs and fixes his pants. He feels that annoying tingle in the back of his neck since he stepped out of the tent. Its strange, because he usually has that „alarm” when the neighbour’s cat is waching him a bit too hard while he brings out the trash… _It must be some animal, then_ … he thinks tiredly. It doesn’t hurt to look around. Cas picks up a nice, long stick from the leftover pile next to their makeshift campfire. He carefully circles the tent. The prickling returns when he reaches the front. He squints his eyes as he tries to search the bushes closeby. He left the flashlight inside, of course. He frozes as he catches the softly glowing green in the pale moonlight that manage to sift through the leaves. The shadow shifts and with a small growl, a light muzzle peeks through the bushes and a starts sniffing. _Shit!_

„Okay… No need to panic” he wants to reassure himself, but his furry companion stops sniffing at his voice and Cas can hear the soft growling. So, here’s one of Anna’s beloved wolves. No big deal… Cas clears his throat as he slowly straightens his back and puffs out his chest. He’s going to stare down that damn animal! He never had a dog, but he saw enough National Geographic, so things will be fine. Or, he hopes so. He hears some rustling, accompanied by a warning snarl. Cas gulps as he tries to stay calm. _Yeah, good, now its angry. Great job so far…_

„Okay, buddy. I don’t want any trouble” he starts as he helds up his free hand, „I’m going to put down this stick and go back inside the tent.”

Talking to a wolf may sound stupid, but he has no other option. He won’t charge forth and fight off theeth and claws, thank you very much. He moves in slow motion, praying for not to anger the animal further. Thank God that Anna is still asleep!

„Yes, that’s right. You are a very good wolf. Good boy!” the beast huffs and it sounds rather offended - if that’s possible for a wolf. „Alright, sorry! You are a very smart and scary wolf” that earns him another bark, but the friendlier kind. The green eyes still watching Cas’s every move, but the growling stopped. Cas lickes his rapidly drying lips as he wipes his sweating palm into his pants.

„ Okay, so, we have a deal? I’ll go back sleeping and you countinue to do your… buisiness. What do you say?” the wolf’s eyes widen and it must be swaying its tail, because of the sudden rustlig of leaves.

„Yeah, good boy” he whisperes encouragely, while carefully stepping backwards „You, you can stay here, if you want… No pressure. Just…” Cas snorts and shakes his head. He must be dreaming. He hasn’t touched any drugs for years, so yeah, that’s it. He has an idiotic dream, where he turned into a wolf-whisperer.

 „You know what? Never mind! Good night, buddy!” he waves towards the bushes and turns his back to climb into the tent. He won’t die inside his own dream, right? Anna will laugh at him in the morning. Cas collapses onto his sleeping bag face first, and cocoons himself into the sheets. He throws the pillow on his head and closes his eyes. He would not get a wink of sleep, he knows. Not with the wolf outside the door…


End file.
